Disney XD (Greenland)
Disney XD is a Greenlandic television channel based off the U.S. network of the same name that launched on May 1st, 2004 as Jetix. Despite previously operating a standalone schedule, its schedule (aside from not carrying Get Set for YTV Family) was a direct feed of Canada's YTV Family network between July 18th, 2016 and June 3rd, 2018; though Disney XD continues to air most series also broadcast on YTV Family, the channel has since returned to programming its own schedule. In November 2018, it was announced that due to Disney not renewing the branding license for the Greenlandic feeds, the channel would rebrand as Aura in January 2019. However, this was later redacted, as Curiousgorge66 Studios' then-non-Greenlandic divisions, as well as SurgeAnime Broadcasting Worldwide and Corus Entertainment, sued Disney XD Greenland for breach of contract and money laundering among its staff. Disney continued to sub-license Disney XD branding for the channel until February 8th, 2020, when the channel was shut down. Aura Greenland stated that it will settle remaining pending lawsuits. History As Jetix TBA. Programming Main article: Disney XD (Greenland)/Programming Programming, aside from Get Set for YTV Family being absent and a few minor variations, was mostly sourced from programming broadcast on Canada's YTV Family network. Programming blocks For programming blocks simulcast with YTV Family, see YTV Family#Programming blocks. *Jetix Mornings (2006 - 2010): A block of preschool animated series sourced from Playhouse Disney and other networks. Jetix Greenland was the only Jetix channel in North America to carry a Jetix Mornings block. *Jetix XL (2005 - 2006) *Jetix Weekends (2006 - 2010) Legal issues In November 2018, a class-action lawsuit was filed against the staff of the channel by the following companies/staff of: *AnimEigo (joined the suit November 7th) *Aniplex of America (joined the suit November 7th) *Aura Germany (involved in original November 6th filing) *Aura International (involved in original November 6th filing) *Aura Television Productions (involved in original November 6th filing) *Corus Entertainment (involved in original November 6th filing) *Discotek Media (joined the suit November 7th) *FlareNetworks (involved in original November 6th filing) *Funimation (involved in original November 6th filing) *Jetix Cymru (involved in original November 6th filing) *Media Blasters (involved in original November 6th filing) *NickFamily Studios (involved in original November 6th filing) *NickFamily Licensing (involved in original November 6th filing) *Nintendo of America (joined the suit November 7th) *NIS America (joined the suit November 7th) *Pony Canyon (involved in original November 6th filing) *Right Stuf, Inc. (involved in original November 6th filing) *Sega of America (joined the suit November 7th) *Sentai Filmworks (involved in original November 6th filing) *Studio Aura (involved in original November 6th filing) *SurgeAnime Broadcasting Worldwide (involved in original November 6th filing) *TV Akihabara (involved in original November 6th filing) *Viz Media (involved in original November 6th filing) Currently, Disney XD Greenland is to pay $101M to SurgeAnime Broadcasting Worldwide, at least $200M to Curiousgorge66 Studios, and $30M to Corus Entertainment. Gallery Jetix.png|Former Jetix logo from 2004 to 2010. 200px-Logo Disney XD.png|Former Disney XD logo from 2010 to 2016.